Dont You Dare Leave Me
by Justadreamer13
Summary: A two shot where Cammie leaves, and Zach is freaking out, because he blames himself because him, and the girls have not been talking to her. Better than it sounds. Please review. and Read.


Dear Zach,

I'm sorry. Sorry for everything.

I know I deserve your hate. And

I deserve the girls hate too. I couldn't

Handle it anymore. I never dreamed that

Home would be somewhere I didn't belong.

I love you.

-Your Gallagher Girl

I gulped back the tears that threatened to fall over, as I looked at the note in my hand. Macey, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Nick were all sitting on the couch in the common room completely unaware that their best friend was gone. Again.

I didn't exactly know what happened, all I knew is she was gone. Maybe it was because that no one had talked to her in a few weeks, and that I was hanging out with Bex a lot.

But she didn't have to leave.

She promised she wouldn't fucking leave again. And then three weeks after she promised me that in her favorite secret passage way, she left—taking a few pairs of jeans, three shirts, and two jackets with her. One of them being my favorite one. But she had it, and that cancelled out the fact that she took it.

I closed my eyes, remembering the way she laughed at all my cheesy pick-up lines, and at my jokes I had looked up an hour before. Or the way she gripped my hand under the table in the dining hall a month ago, when I was starting to feel the fainted traces of jealousy when some sophomore named, Erick with some COW homework—reassuring me.

"Zach! Come watch the movie with us!" Bex's voice yelled from the doorway. She was too happy to notice anything going bad around her, since she was home. "Or I will come and kick your ass. Or maybe Cam will do that! Where is she…"

I was silent. Staring out the window, knowing she would notice that her best friend was missing sooner or later.

"Zach, can you please talk to us?" Macey's voice was gentle, as she slid down the wall next to me in the back of the library. "What happened? Where's Cammie? She should be around here somewhere.

It was my fault. It was her fault. It was Bex, and Liz's fault. It was my fault she was gone.

All because we wouldn't talk to her, since we thought she was here to stay after everything that has happened.

"Zach, you okay? I need you to communicate with me." God, she was getting on my nerves. She finally seemed to figure out something was wrong. Something really bad, when she looked into my eyes, seeing the glossyness. The redness. The pure, and utter worry. "Grant, go grab Joe."

I didn't even know how much later it was that Joe came and slid down next to me. He reached for my hand, fisting around the note, and stretched it out, grabbing the note.

"No, don't." I whispered, attempting to grab it back. But he was already reading it, and I didn't want to hurt him since he was still kind of messed up, or rip the note.

"She's gonna come back. I know her." He muttered, handing back the note. "Cammie can not stay away from the people she loves, no matter how much they hate her. No matter how much they're hurting her."

God, way to make me feel better Joe. Making poor little Zach feel even worse about having the girl he loved run away because he was being so unresponsive to her apologies.

"I know, but I feel like I let her down." I said, my voice cracking. "When she was in a coma, after everything went down in February, I made a promise to her that I would never ever let anything bad happen to her again. I wouldn't hurt her. And then Bex put stuff into my head. She said that Cammie was being weird, and I don't know what to do now."

Joe sighed. "Let's just keep this on the down low for now. Do not under any circumstances tell Macey, Bex, or Liz. She'll be back in a few days and then you'll sort everything out with her."

I just nodded, standing up, and beginning to walk back to my room that I had to myself since Grant, and Jonas were staying in a room closer to people, unlike me.

**Okay, so I think this is going to be a two-shot. But review, and give me something to think about. And I have two other stories I will be putting up in a few days, or months. After I get at least 5 chapters pre-written. One is based off The Vow, and the other is like an up and coming singer(Zach), who meets Cammie(Taylor Swift esque) and then when he gets his big shot, he sort of loses himself, and her to the fame.**

**So yeah.**

**If any of you are interested in reading any of them tell me so I can post them.**


End file.
